The present invention concerns a lift gate having a plurality of elements which extend across the gate in its entire width and are positioned vertically above each other, and which are interconnected on their rear sides by hinges, countersunk with respect to the rear side, and are guided in a pair of substantially vertical tracks along the sides of the gate. The track are bent at the upper edge of the gate in an approximately horizontal direction behind the gate. The elements have a crosssectionally tooth-shaped projection along the upper edge and a corresponding depression along the lower edge. The depression is capable of accommodating the projection on an adjoining element. A cutting plane is perpendicular to the element and through the hinge axis, and cuts a profile section which, in cross-section, approximately forms an equilateral triangle having a front flank and a rear flank which, when the gate is closed, extends evenly and approximately symmetrically from the lower edge of the overlying element upwards toward the vertex angle of the triangle. The lower edge on the front side of the element is positioned below the cutting plane when the gate is closed.
A lift gate approximately corresponding to this description is known from DE-A-39 04 918. The tooth-shaped projection cooperates with the front lower edge of the overlying element in such a manner that just a quite small gap is formed between the two elements when the elements at the upper side of the gate are tilted rearwards and are moved horizontally into the space behind the gate. In practice, the gap that is formed will be less about 5 mm, without special considerations being paid in the construction of the gate, if the angle between the elements during tilting is kept below 60.degree.. As long as the gap is less than 5 mm, it is considered that a person gripping the elements on the front side of the gate cannot move his fingers into the gaps between the elements and, when the gate is pulled down, does not risk getting his fingers crushed when the gap closes again.
EP Patent Specification 608 683 discloses a lift gate whose elements are formed with means which provide a safeguard against finger squeezing at the outer side of the gate as well as at its inner side. Protection against finger squeezing is obtained at the front side of the gate for tilting angles of up to 65.degree. by placing the lower edge of the front side of the upper element below a horizontal cutting plane through the hinge axes when the gate is closed. A flap, curved in profile, is placed on the rear side along lower edges of the upper element, and this flap, behind the hinges, engages a correspondingly curve-shaped groove in the rear side of the underlying element. The provision of the lower edge on the rear side of the elements, combined with the front side lower edge positioned at a low level, makes it difficult to mount the elements, which can be assembled to a gate only if the elements are pushed together in a tilted state and are then raised to the state in which the elements are in the same plane. Furthermore, the lower edge at the rear side of the elements is relatively fragile, so that it is easily damaged, while forming a relatively slender basis for the attachment of the hinges.